1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-contact gesture control mechanism, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus according to motion information of at least one non-contact object within a non-contact gesture sensitive region of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch-based electronic apparatus provides a user with user-friendly interaction. However, it is inconvenient for the user to control the electronic apparatus when the user holds other objects in a user's hand (e.g. documents or drinks) or the user's hand is oily. For example, while eating French fries and reading an electronic book displayed on a screen of a tablet computer, the user prefers to turn pages of the electronic book without touching the screen using oily fingers.
Thus, a novel control mechanism is needed to allow the user to operate an electronic apparatus intuitively without touching it.